More Than Friends
by His-Silly-Little-Crush
Summary: Julia thinks of John and Sherlock as brothers, while John thinks of Julia as more than a friend. A John Watson one-shot. based from the bbc version.


We were just sitting. Sitting in the den. Doing nothing. Nothing at all. I was curled up in a ball on the sofa with Sherlock's feet under my knees. John was in his comfy chair drinking tea and reading the paper silently. Until he spoke up, that is.

"oh, they caught the guy who was robbing all those pet stores."

"did they?" I asked not taking my eyes off the TV.

"yea, says here he was a radical environmentalist." John replied.

"of course he was." Spoke up Sherlock. John looked to him confused while I just continued watching the TV.

"wait, you knew?" john asked.

"of course. Those 'ominous' messages spray painted on the store windows saying things like 'this must stop' and 'down with parliament', dead give-away." He continued on about how he figured out exactly who the perpetrator was the whole time. John was obviously flabbergasted.

"and it never even crossed your mind that this might help the police?" Sherlock chuffed.

"please. They got his soon enough. As if this was the crime of the century john. Really." I turned to john.

"don't even try. Not worth the energy." He sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to get breakfast, anyone like to come?" I stood and nodded.

"yes please." Sherlock groaned.

"great, now my toes are cold. I suppose I can accompany you." I laughed and started up the stairs to my flat right above Sherlock and johns. I changed from my pajamas to blue jeans, a white sweater, my brown leather jacket with my red and white scarf. I pulled on my brown boots and ran down stairs to wait for the boys. Miss Hudson was there, she smiled and complimented me on my clothes. Like always.

I loved this routine.

Finally john and Sherlock came down the stairs and we left after bidding Miss Hudson goodbye. We decided to walk to the café not far down the block. It would be comfortable and fairly quiet.

We walked down the street and sat down outside as the dysfunctional trio we were and always will be. I ordered a blueberry scone and hot chocolate. I think I was the most immature of us. I usually was the happiest, the most care-free and the most normal. I don't really care though. I value these men like my brothers.

"you okay Julia?" john asked. Sherlock answered for me.

"she's fine. Just thinking about how much she loves us." He said stirring his coffee. I smiled and nodded to john.

"well, hese correct." I reached out and took johns hand and sort of nuzzled/hugged him, who smiled broadly. I then turned to Sherlock and gave him a similar gesture, although not as warm on his part.

"your very sentimental, you do know that right?" Sherlock said. I raised my eyebrow and was awarded with a small smile from the tall man. We were quiet after that. we ate and drank our breakfast in pleasant silence. And as the good book says, it was good.

"so, what are we doing today?" john asked. I shrugged.

"I have nothing planned." I answered. I turned to Sherlock "how about you?"

"actually, I am busy. John, I will arrive back home at twelve tonight. Please do not stay up for me. Have a good day." And with that he stood, and left down away from our house. John sighed.

"I know you worry for him." I said "I do to, for what it counts." John turned to me and smiled. Warm and welcoming. After a pause, the vet stood and held his hand out to me.

"let's go for a walk, if you up for it, that is." I nodded and tipped the waiter, then took his hand and stood. We walked down towards the royal parks with our hands in our pockets. Once we were in royal parks we walked around a bit. I got caramel almonds and shared with john. We stopped and fed a few to a friendly squirrel, then continued on the statue of peter pan. We sat on a bench and chit-chatted. Nothing heavy, just the weather.

"why do you value me and Sherlock so much?" john asked randomly. It startled me a little, but I smiled still.

"I don't exactly know. Because you…..you two are like brothers. Of a sort. You, your always there for me to talk to. And Sherlock's there to…..well, to be." We laughed lightly "well, what I'm trying to say, is that your part of my life, and I want to protect you both. Because your important." John held my gaze for a while, then nodded.

"I guess I can understand that. I mean, Sherlock means a lot to me too, and you, of course." He added. I chuckled and looked out to peter pan. "I would do anything for you two. I trust you."

"hey, what are friends for if not for trust?" he laughed and sighed.

"well, that's also what love is for." I could feel the weight in those words. I turned to him. He turned to me as well. "not just loving a friend, but actually loving somebody. Being in love." He said softly. We stared at each other for a moment.

"are you saying you're in love with me?" I asked with a playful grin. He laughed lightly looking down briefly. He bravely looked up and smiled.

"yes. That what I was trying to get across." I felt my face light up in joy. The heat in my ears burning bright. The butterflied in my stomach. I felt wonderful. We leaned in, my eyes closing and our hands finding each other on the wooden bench. before out lips met, I whispered softly.

"I love you too john." And we kissed.

His lips were warm and sweet from the almonds. Every time I tasted his breath, I tasted rich coffee and peppermint. We formed together perfectly, Sweet harmony in our kiss. It never felt more right. He pulled me closer, till we were joined at the hip.

When the kiss broke, I couldn't stop smiling. My lips were warm and john had encased me in his arms. When he looked down at me, he smiled as well.

"your smile is infectious." He said connecting our foreheads. This only made me grin wider.

"so is yours." I replied. And we sat there on the bench, hands entwined and faces lit up with love.

And as the good book says, it was good.

Fin~


End file.
